Finding love in the darkest of places
by vampiressbrat
Summary: What if a girl completely in love with Godric changed his mind about dying because she wanted to take his place and die for him... What will he do? Will he finally find out that it is her? or will everything go back to the way it was before now?


It started late in the afternoon of the exact day that I was to arrive in Dallas. Me coming back to Dallas I was told was a surprise for the one person I have any real feelings for that aren't motherly feelings. I guess you would say that I am completely in love with this friend of mine and I honestly believed even after almost two thousand years that he did not want anything to do with me.

When I got to Dallas it was day light and I had decided to walk around and wandered into a small convenient store. Since it was day time I was in a particular disguise that did not help me look that much older. With my brown hair and green eyes people could tell that I looked just barely seventeen years old. When I was asked for a photo identification I could not show one and the cop asked me where my parents were and when I did not answer he took me to an orphanage. At the orphanage two people that I highly dislike were there looking for an older child and when I got there I became the oldest person there. Steven and Sarah Newlin decided that they would bring me back to their place and if I behaved after the lock down I would become their adopted child.

I could have just left after they went to sleep but no for two whole weeks I let him think that he had won me over all because I could feel the man that I love in the church. Steve still would not tell me even after two whole weeks what was going on all he kept saying was in good time and he even planned on telling everyone that I am there on the night of his big lock down.

It was late and I had just gotten back from a store that sold true blood. I had shoved it into four water bottles and was on my way through the chapel and to my designated bathroom when I noticed a piece of the wall that stuck out and at this place in the wall I could feel Godric's presence so much more. Going down through the door I made sure no one noticed me as I closed the door behind me. The smell of Godric was overwhelming that made me just want to curl up in a ball and cry.

Then was when I first caught sight of him and him of me. I bit my lip and he stared at me. His light brownish hair was clean and his green eyes held such sadness that I felt as if my own heart was breaking. I could only imagine what he was thinking of doing and I would go ahead and take his place when the time comes I had decided. "What are you doing down hear child," his soft gentle voice asked.

"Oh my, what are they doing to you" I asked him on the brink of tears.

"They aren't treating me badly."  
"Well umm I got you some true blood Godric so here it is. I would have found out where you were sooner but I couldn't ever get to be alone. But I promise you I will get you out of here this is no way for a human or a vampire, living or dead no one deserves this kind of treatment. Even if they could just get up and leave." I said winking at him and setting the water bottle of true blood on the counter. Godric came over to me with a shocked and amused expression on his face.

"Who are you young one?"

"My name is Lily and I am much older than I appear however I am attempting to show people that vampires and human can coexist like the stars and the moon."

"In a little less than thousand years and I am still able to be surprised."

"Not to sound rude or anything but your tattoo's are much older than a thousand years."

"You are exactly right child I am two thousand years old actually. What about you? What are you?"

"I am barely fifteen years old and I am nothing special."  
"Oh but you are. You just don't see it." Godric said making me blush lightly as I looked down at my hands and saw the time on my phone. 4:25 A.M. it said in bright red letters as I rolled my eyes.

"I hate to have to say this Godric but I must go so that we do not get caught or in trouble and then my plan be ruined. If it is alright with you I would like to come and visit you again."

"I would be delighted to see you again young Lily." Godric said kissing my hand as I left up the stairs holding in the tears that dared to spill over. Blushing I mumbled a quick good night and rushed out of the room quietly. Shaking my head I got up to my room quickly and climbed into bed my mind still on Godric. 'I wonder what he will say when he finds out that it is me.' I thought falling asleep.


End file.
